Twist, el chico sin trucos
by Jehanne.d'ancy
Summary: El niño quiso conocer y nadie supo responder, el niño no encontró el cariño que él creía merecer... Conocerán a Death The Kid y los chicos de la misteriosa Miss Marie... El chico que jamás encontró afecto, en una sociedad que solo acepta a hombres perfectos... El chico sin trucaje y los niños peculiares. -Nosotros contra el mundo... -La perfección a la que aspiro cuerpo y alma.(;)


Twist

¨El niño quiso conocer y nadie supo responder¨ Los peculiares niños de Miss Marie ¨El niño no encontró el cariño que él creía merecer¨ Conocerán a Death The Kid ¨El chico que jamás encontró afecto, en una sociedad infecta que solo acepta a hombres perfectos.¨ El chico sin trucaje.

* * *

Llegan a Death City los peculiares niños de la difunta miss Miss Marie,

* * *

**Capítulo 1:** Miss Marie ha muerto. La lluviosa Inglaterra.

* * *

_"Hacía tantos años que no alzaba la cara, que me olvide del cielo. "_

-Pedro Páramo.

* * *

La lluvia de Inglaterra del siglo XXI caía sobre el parabrisas del automóvil, sonaba como agua hirviendo en los parabrisas, la gente y la civilización desaparecían poco a poco de mi vista. ¨ ¡Pero que clima más atroz!¨ decía mi padre de kilómetro a kilómetro, aunque era el ambiente perfecto para el día, justo el día de un entierro.

Cuando mi padre menciono que nos dirigíamos a Londres al entierro de un familiar me sorprendí mucho; Jamás había conocido a otro familiar a excepción de mi padre y mi difunta madre. Me explico que se trataba de una tal Marie Monjonir, la mujer que cuido y crio a mi madre durante su infancia, mencionándola como una mujer magnifica. Quizás una viejecita dulzona y enana.

No me agradaba del todo la idea de ir al funeral de una casi total desconocida, pero mi padre trataba de animarme con su cómico timbre de voz. A lo lejos, comenzaba a aparecer una enorme cerca negra que rodeaba una pequeña cabaña de aspecto rustico y a su izquierda una casa enorme con aspecto de carbón. Parecía como si la casa de Usher* hubiera cobrado vida en cenizas. ¿Cómo pudo mi madre ser tan feliz en un lugar tan deprimente?

Mi padre bajo del automóvil con tranquilidad y seriedad poco común en él. La inmensa replica de Usher se encontraba en ruinas, parecía como si un huracán hubiera pasado sobre la casa luego la hubieran reducido a cenizas. Aquello que alguna vez fue el alegre hogar de mi madre se encontraba en un lamentable estado, amargo como el adiós.

-Kid, ¿sabes que tu madre fue huérfana, verdad?- pregunto mi padre. Me limite a asentir. – Un día te presentaría a Miss Marie. Pero… al parecer es algo tarde, ¿no?

-¿Por qué te has empeñado tanto en que la conozca, padre?

-Miss. Marie fue una mujer muy especial en la vida de tu madre, era de las pocas personas que lograba comprender su estado peculiar.

-¿Peculiar?, ¿acaso estaba enferma?

-Mmm… no exactamente, Miss. Marie se suele encargar de casos especiales en niños.

Entramos a la pequeña casita rustica donde en lo alto se aprecia a la perfección el ataúd, acomodado exactamente a la mitad, era tan… ¡simétrico! Por un momento estuve a punto de correr a apreciar la simetría y sacar corazoncitos por la boca, pero no era el mejor momento para salir corriendo y gritar lo bella que se encontraba el ataúd al centro de la simétrica sala. Un temblor me recorrió completamente al aguantar mi maldito TOC (Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo)

Mi padre me tomo del hombro y nos acercamos al altar de la pobre mujer. Parecía una mujer de edad, pero conservaba su belleza. Un molesto parche arruinaba su simetría en su ojo derecho al igual que una prótesis en uno de sus brazos. Un veloz zigzag dividía tanto sus dos trenzas como su figura no tan senil. La simetría se volvió a ir al carajo.

Sobre el ataúd había una pequeña estatua religiosa de una mujer con los brazos abiertos en dirección a arriba, ¿Qué querría aquella estatua?, ¿Una copa de vino?

Alrededor de aquel velorio nadie derramaba ninguna lágrima, todos eran hombres y mujeres con sus trajes de inquisidores de negocios, una reunión de agentes secretos exprimidos. Pero se supone que aquella casa era de niños, ¿Por qué hay no había ni un solo niño?, ¿Acaso no tenían permitido ver a su cuidadora muerta? Uno de los hombres de negro se acercó a mi padre y le susurro algo al oído, a lo que mi padre solo asintió y se redirigió hacia mí.

-Kid, por que no vas a dar un paseo al lugar, ¿sí?- dice mi padre, casi como una súplica, me limito a asentir y salgo por la puerta de caoba sin prisa. Veo por última vez a mi padre, parece demasiado serio. Él es uno de los hombres de negro.

Salgo a la post tempestad y observo un rato el destruido hogar, sus torres y chimeneas se derrumbaron como fichas de dominó sobre la casa negra. El papel tapiz que alguna vez fue un color infantil cambio a una tonalidad café o negra. Los vidrios rotos y las puertas destrozadas, una auténtica bomba explotó en aquella casa (y en mi cabeza) al notar que…

-…que asimétrico…

A lo lejos un pequeño bosque rodeaba todo, probablemente con menos de un kilómetro cuadrado de arboleda, como un escudo de la sociedad a aquellos niños. ¿Qué hará tan espectaculares a esos niños como para que los tuvieran tan alejados de la sociedad? ¿Superdotados? ¿Discapacitados? ¿Enfermos mentales?

A lo lejos uno de los arboles más viejos comenzó a crujir, sobre una rama se encontraba algo chillando algo…

-¿un mono?

Entonces la rama se calló y pude ver que no se trataba de un animal.

-… ¿un chico?

_¨Un chico muy tonto¨_

Me acerque rápidamente hacia el árbol de la rama rota donde me encontré con dos chicos, parecían ser de mi edad. El que se encontraba tirado en el suelo con chaqueta y pantalón de vestir su cabeza parecía una estrella azul astillada por un tronco. A su lado se encontraba otro niño con las manos en los bolsillos de un traje de rallas, daban ganas de contar raya por raya para asegurarse de que estuvieran en orden y simétricas. Su cabello era totalmente blanco, como el de un oso polar, pero sus ojos eran rojos como los de un lobo al igual que sus dientes afilados, ¿De dónde lo habrán sacado?, ¿Del cuento de caperucita roja?

-Solo lo empeorase.- el albino parece molesto, su comentario logro revivir al instante al desaliñado peli azul haciendo volar el tronco hacia mí, logro esquivarlo y continuo como espectador.

-¡deja de criticar a tu dios simple mortal! Además yo al menos me he acercado más.- chilla el peli azul.

-por tu culpa Maka nos comerá vivos.

-¿Pero qué rayos intentan hacer?-digo por fin atreviéndome a hablar.

-¿eh?, nada, solo este idio…

-¡NADA, absolutamente nada, yo puedo bajar a ese maldito conejo con total facilidad!- el peli azul volvió a interrumpir al albino con sus grito.

-¿Un conejo atorado en un árbol?-

-¡tú dios puede con esa simple tarea!, no necesitamos ayuda de na…- Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar (gritar) levanto y lanzo el tronco al árbol y logro que la rama del conejo caiga. -…die

La rama callo nuevamente directo en la cabeza del peli azul, terminando noqueado por el golpe (o por el golpe) y el conejo cae no muy lejos del tronco. Tomo en conejo entre mis manos y lo limpio un poco del polvo, acomodo un poco su listón desaliñado ¡y listo!: un conejo perfectamente simétrico.

-buen tiro- dice el albino.

-gracias… ¿Es tuyo, no?

-no realmente, pero sí de alguien que no nos matara. Me llamo Soul, y él es Black Star

-Kid, Death The Kid.

-¿Tú no eres de por aquí, cierto?, ¿Eres de América?

-Las vegas Nevada, Death City.

-Cool, me gustaría vagar alla, Londres es muy frio para mi ¿Qué te ha traído aquí?

-Mi padre y yo hemos venido al… bueno…

-El entierro será pronto, supongo…

-…Oye…-de repente, Black Star despertó y comenzó a hablar con seriedad-¿Qué tienen que ver con Miss Marie?

-Espera, Black, no creerás que vienen por lo de…- dice Soul incompleto.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Oye, tranquilo viejo.- amortiguo Soul.

-En realidad… mi madre vivió aquí en su niñez.

Ambos me miraron con rareza, como si encontraran un gato muerto en la lavadora. Black Star intento decir algo, pero su voz no salió y giro su mirada a la cabaña. Gire mi cabeza 180° para poder ver como un humo de color salía de la chimenea. Era como si el papa hubiera muerto y hubieran elegido al nuevo en un santiamén.

-Sera mejor que vallamos- dijo Soul- ¿Vienes?

La mirada de Soul parecía relajada, me limite a asentir. Los tres corrimos en dirección a la cabaña con aspecto de reloj cucú de pared. Al abrir la puerta ya no estaba la reunión de hombres de negro raquíticos, metidos en alguna habitación. Ahora unos chicos espiaban por las paredes de madera intentando escuchar la conversación de los abogados y demás, entre ellos mi padre.

-¿Pero qué…?

-Shhhh…

Intente pronunciar algo, pero una chica mayor que yo me tapo la boca con una de sus manos pintadas con barniz rosa claro, su mano se mantenía pegada a mi boca, pero ponía una distancia entre ella y yo, como si la fuese a lastimar si la abrazara. Su cabello era largo y café casi rubio, parecía una cascada de cajeta en su cabeza.

A su lado había una mujer de cuerpo global, como si algún pervertido la hubiera dibujado con expectativas casi imposibles. De cabello purpura, uña afiladas pintadas cuidadosamente al igual que su rostro. Y justo tirado frente a la puerta, un chico peli negro escuchaba con atención por debajo de la puerta, se veía intimidante incluso mirándolo desde arriba, en sus brazos descubiertos denotaban un par de tatuajes en forma de ¨X¨. Todos guardando silencio para escuchar a conversación que se llevaba a cabo adentro.

¨ ¿Que tienen de peculiar?¨

Me quedo con la opción de dotados y de enfermos mentales.

-Es obvio que no fue un simple quemón de cocina o de chispas de electricidad, ¡Un claro caso de homicidio!

-Eso déjaselo a la policía, hay que buscar que hacer con esos niños.

-Buscarles un nuevo tutor…

-Aquí el problema no es el tutor, que no ven que este lugar es peligroso, debe ser por este lugar que esos niños tienen eso.

-Les fue advertido que era inhabitable este lugar, esa mujer se lo ha buscado, deberíamos vender este lugar a una empresa y punto final, los niños se quedaran en algún otro orfanato.-dijo un hombre.

-Este no es un lugar muy apreciable para ventas, sus antecedentes ni el más idiota lo compraría, antes de pensar en ello hay que pensar en esos críos, recuerden que son peculiares.- dijo otra mujer.

-Solo enviarlos a un maldito orfanato que no sea mixto, servicios sociales…

-¿Qué clase de orfanato tendrá espacio para tantos?

-En distintos orfanatos, claro.

-Imposible, esos niños no se separan con nada, además ya hay algunos no tan niños. No creo que quieran adoptar pubertos* granosos y bipolares.

-Entonces yo cuidare de esos pubertos granosos y bipolares.- de entre las voces logro distinguir la voz de mi padre.

-¡shinigami-sama!, es demasiado para usted.

-Por supuesto que no, cuido de una ciudad, una escuela y un hijo al mismo tiempo, ¿Qué son diez o quince niños más?

-Pero…

-Nada de peros… esos niños irán a Death City.

De repente todo se volvió silencio…

¿Acaso mi padre perdió la cabeza?

…..

…

…

…..

…..

…

.

*Puberos: adolescentes.

*Usher: los que hayan leído los cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe comprenderán

…..

…

…

…..

…..

…

.

Próximo capitulo: Los niños de Miss Marie van a Death City. Una muchacha peculiar entre nosotros.

¡Hola…!

¿Cómo están Peques? Lo sé, me mataran por la ausencia pero eh tenido mis cosasTnT

Como notaran, estoy resubiendo este fic ya que no me gusto como estaba quedando y pues lo borre para resubirlo

Voy a hacer algunos cambios en mi cuenta y reescribire una que otra historia que no me gusto como quedo, será como un antes-despues!

Espero les gusten estos cambios a mejor de mis fics n.n OuO7

Comenten y no se olviden opinar!

Chao! ;)


End file.
